This invention relates to an actuator for extending the pushbutton of an electric switchgear. More specifically, the invention relates to an extension element which can be inserted between a control position and the pushbutton of the switchgear.
In one known arrangement for extending control plungers in actuators, cap-like extension elements which can be placed on the plunger and can be lined up in any number in a form-fitting manner, are used to bridge the gap in the assembly. This arrangement necessitates, on the one hand, a special design of the actuator so that the caps can be put on, and on the other hand, loading the return springs for the actuator drive, requiring that they be made relatively strong from the start.